I'll Smile When I'm Happy
by carlylovesulqueorra
Summary: This is my own story, please keep an open mind. Hana is a abnormal teenager who doesn't seem to fit in anywhere. The only support she finds is in here favorite anime, Bleach. So what happens when she gets pulled into it? Well why don't you read and find out? /I do not own Bleach or its characters but I do own my OC, Hana IchigoXOC UlquiorraXOC
1. Chapter 1

** Hana**

I could feel the sun beating down on me, signaling another day. Slowly, I rose out of bed and grumbled. Why did it have to be Monday? Why couldn't school start at some normal waking time, like ten? Not at eight in the frigging' morning! My head still groggy, I managed to walk to her closet. Grabbing a random uniform of the hanger, I headed to the bathroom to get ready. After showering and putting on my clothes I looked in the mirror, now fully awake. Two purple eyes starred back at me, they masked any emotion that may be hiding behind them. I let my silver hair cascade down so that it could air dry, seeing nothing else to do to it since it always goes back to its strait, abnormal way. For many years has I have gotten in trouble of it, teachers calling it fake and telling me to dye it a normal color, but no dyes worked. Putting on my shoes, I walked straight out the door, having no parents to tell her otherwise.I was an orphan, both of my parents gone when I was born. I walked swiftly down the road and through the hallways to my classroom, making sure no one saw me. It wasn't like I didn't want any friends or didn't try, but I was different, and the others didn't seem to like that. I waited, or what seemed like years, as the classes passed by and school ended. When the last bell rang she stood up quickly and walked out of the classroom.

"Hey, Hana, where are you rushing off to?", a guy called. I know that guy, the stuck up jock/playboy, Randy, that all the girls swooned over. Hana knew better though and kept walking, but this time faster. I was on his hit list, a list he had to make peoples lives absolutely horrible.

"Ya, Hana, come play with us!" That was one of his goons that always hung around him. It was pathetic. They all were pathetic. I heard them picking up their pace and so I started to run and I didn't stop till I was home. Huffing and puffing, I ran up to my room and straight to my I found my consultant, Bleach. I loved this anime, loved every word of it. The screen was already on, much to my surprise. I waved it off and clicked on the next episode I had saved on my computer. Finally a smile appeared on my face as the theme song started to play. All of the sudden, the power cut off. I sighed, setting the laptop on my bed and rambled in my desk for some sort of light source, like a flash light. All of the sudden two hands reached out and grabbed me. One of them holding a rag to my mouth and one covering my eyes. I tried to scream, but my voice failed me. Finally everything blacked out.

When I woke up and I was setting on a bench by a bus stop, where my wonderful kidnapper dropped me off at. I didn't recognise anything so I stood up. Might as well go look around and find out exactly where ever this was.

This place was huge, I had been looking for about half an hour and I still didn't know where I was. Finally I came about a big high school, and it look oddly familiar... Perhaps its name is on that billboard up there. Walking over, the words became visible. I looked up at them and squinted, since it was dark. Karakura High. Wait! What? I shook my head, I must be wrong! Then it struck me, that's what this place reminded me of! And not just this highschool, but this whole town resembled Karakura town! I staggered back. I was in Bleach? No, this had to be a coincidence!

"Um, miss, are you okay? You look like your about to faint..." I turned around quickly and before my bewildered eye, stood Orihime Inoue. So it was true! I was in Bleach! How, how does this even happen!?

I took a deep breath, I had to tell her something, but I couldn't tell her the truth. She wouldn't believe me. "Um, I am just confused. I don't have anywhere to go..."

"Oh, dear! Are you okay? You didn't run away did you?"

I shook my head quickly, "N-no! It's just.." I sighed, " You see miss, someone kidnapped me, and I don't know what to do..." There, I told part of the truth.

She looked at me and her eyes became wide with a sad look in them. "Oh, no! Do you have some where to stay, or perhaps someone to contact?"

I shook my head, sadly, "No, miss, I am an orphan and I really don't want to go back to the foster house..." It was a truly horrid place.

She smiled sadly and grabbed my had, in a friendly gesture. " Don't worry, you can stay at my house with me! I have plenty of room." I starred at her, my eyes wide. She had just met me, and yet she was offering me a place to stay.

"T-that would be wonderful miss." She stepped back, as if studying me.

"And don't worry about clothing, I am pretty sure mine will fit you just fine." I grinned at her, I really hope we can become good friends.


	2. Chapter 2

I turned once again in the mirror. I can't believe this is actually happening! This morning, me and Orihime contacted Karakura High to see if I could get excepted. They had me take a test to see if I qualified, and I did! Now I was standing here, in the girls bathroom, looking at myself in the school's uniform. My mind was on hyperdrive, I hoped I could meet the others, like Chad, Uryuu Ishida, Tatsuki Arisawa, and of course Ichigo Kurosaki! You might think it weird or even typical, but I actually like the hot tempered strawberry. He really is a good person and tries to help out, that's all that counts to me. I brushed down my uniform and put on a smile. This time, school would be different, I would do my best to become a likable person. And since I'm in the anime verse, my hair won't be that different, although it will still be more different than most.

Orihime peered through the bathroom door and smiled. "I've been looking for you, Hana-chan, are you ready?" I smile and nodded. Stepping out into the hallway. As we were walking through the hallway people seemed to stop what they were doing and stare.

I looked over to Orihime with a confused look. "Say, Inoue-san, does my hair really stick out that bad?" I couldn't help but feel all the stares directed at us.

She giggled and leaned over, so no one else could hear here. "No, silly, its just they are not used to have such a pretty girl like you. And since you are new, you stick out more." I blushed, that couldn't be right. No one ever thought of me like that...

As we were about to enter class, Asano Keigo stepped in front of us. "Well well, what do we have here? Not just one, but two beautifully built girls?" He smiled. I glared at him, he wasn't that bad of a guy, but he was a horrible pervert. He, however, didn't seem to catch my glare. "And what is your name?" He smirked towards me.

Before I could reply, I heard a yell and Keigo lay, flat, on the floor in front of me. I looked up surprised to see Tatsuki Arisawa standing with a fist up. "Leave Orihime alone!" I smiled, so thats what happened. She looked at me in surprise, as if just noticing me. Okay, now came introductions. Me and Orihime had prepared for this, since it was impossible for me to enter in this school with no background, I used my computer skills to get me put in her family history. What can I say, I'm a nerd. So now I am Orihime's cousin that she didn''t know she had till last week, and we were the only ones left in her family. I thought it was a good aliby.

I bowed, with a smile. "Hello, my name is Hana Inoue, Orihime's cousin. Nice to meet you." Its a good thing I took acting classes, or else this nervousness I was feeling would surely show.

Tatsuki blinked. "I didn't know you had a cousin, Inoue." I just smiled. I had to pull this off, it was for my life here.

Orihime nodded, "Well, um... Neither did, I, till last week..." Yikes! I need to give her some acting classes. Tatsuki didn't seem to notice though. She turned to me and gave me a small smile.

"Well it is nice to meet you then ummm..." I laughed, oh right, it would get confusing if there were two Inoue's.

I waved it off. "Just call me Hana, I really don't mind." She smiled and nodded. It looked like she wanted to talk to Orihime, so I excused myself and went on into the classroom. Everyone stopped and stared.

"Who's the new girl?" One guy called. Oh great, now what am I supposed to do?

I felt someone grab me by the shoulder, so I whipped my head around to see Keigo. "This is Hana, Inoue-san's cousin! She just transferred to our school!" I let out a relieved sigh, this may be the first time I was glad to see Keigo.

"Thanks, Keigo." I smiled at him.

"Ah, so you already know me? Not that I am surprised. So," he smirked, "what are you going to do to show me thanks?" Scratch that last though, were is the delete button?

"Keigo, leave her alone" Huh? I know that voice... We both turned to see Ichigo standing there, his bag slung over his shoulder. My eyes widened, he was there. _Right in front of me! _I couldn't believe it. Keigo let go of my shoulder and pouted. I smiled, he looked just like a scorned child.

"Thank you." I said turned and smiling toward Ichigo. He seemed taken back by my reaction but nodded, a little red appearing on his cheeks.

The bell rang and many people piled into class, but I saw no Rukia. Odd.

The teacher made me stand up in the front and introduce myself, much to my embarrassment. I kept a bright smile on my face, answering any of the questions that were asked of me. "So why are you living with Inoue-san and not your parents." One of the kids asked, my heart dropped. I didn't want to tell them, but I didn't want to lie either.

"I have no other family", I began "My dad died on his way to the hospital. He never got to see me. As for my mom, she died of a heart attack when the doctors gave her the news after she had me." The whole class went quiet as an awkward air drifted over us.

"Well, I bet they are proud of having such a cute girl like you!" Keigo shouted out. Everyone burst out laughing as I blushed, but I was thankful for the distraction. I answered a few questions after that. Some were about where I came from, and some where about my dating life...

When they were done, the teacher began teaching English. I smiled. I was born and raised in America . I knew all the words she was teaching them.

"Hana-chan, since you are new, why don't you demonstrate how good your English is?" I looked up to her and sighed, standing up.

"_I assure you, ma'am, my English is quite well developed. Is that all?" _I felt everyone staring at me and I adverted my gaze. Wait to go, Hana, you just proclaimed how much of a nerd you are. The teacher, however just smiled.

It continued much like that through out class. I was asked the hardest questions in math, science, english. Much to my dismay, I was able to answer all of them correctly. By the time lunch came around, I was prepared for the worst. But, unlike I had thought, many people came up to talk to me, all of them friendly.

Someone ran up and hugged me tightly. "You're almost just as cute as Orihime!" I turned around to see Honshou Chizuru. Great. Just great.

"I'm sorry... but do I know you?" I put on a strained smile. She let go and stepped back, grinning ear to ear.

"Nope! My name is Honshou Chizuru, nice to meet you." I nodded, if you haven't noticed, I'm a bit scared of this woman.

"Hey, Hana-san, would you like to eat with us?" Orihime called. When I was about to answer, I heard a crash an a loud roar. Some sort of feeling covered me. It was a hollow, I just knew it was. So the question was, stay and have a nice, peaceful lunch, or go see the life threatening hollow? Ya, I'll go with the life threatning hollow.


	3. Chapter 3

After quickly apologizing and excusing myself, I bolted out the door. I noticed confusion on many of their faces. Oh well, I'll think of an excuse later. I ran down the hallways and into the parking lot. Another roar erupted in the distance. Good, it's not that far. After the roar, a few shouts signaled that Rukia and Ichigo were fighting. Silly Strawberry, probably got knock on his butt. The thought made me giggle as I ran to where they were.

Finally I reached to where they were, but the sight made my eyes bug out. The hollow, it was bigger than I imagined. "Holy sh*t...". I mumbled. This had to be wrong, they didn't seem that big in the anime... However, they had heard me and both turned to me. I gave them a smile, I probably looked like a child caught doing something wrong.

"Hana? Can you see us?" Ichigo looked at me, a bit shocked? I nodded, feeling a bit insecure. "How?" Hmm, I never thought of that... I gave a simple shrug. Yes, Hana, that is what you done when you are asked how you are able to see hollows and shinigami. Excellent. They seemed to be thinking the same thing, because they both seemed to stare at me as if I was crazy.

"Ichigo, do you know this girl?" Rukia looked at me, as if trying to figure out a puzzle. Well hi to you too.

"Ya, she is the new girl at my school." He still seemed confused, and the hollow seemed to take that as an advantage and kicked him sky-high. Woops, I guess I am being a distraction. He remained there, probably knocked unconscious. Rukia mumbled a few unkind words an went over to him. The hollow turned his head to me and gave off what sounded like a laugh.

"So you're her? The secret weapon that everyone has been talking about?" He chuckled, "I don't know what he has been thinking."

I stared at him in confusion. I had know idea what he was talking about. "I don't know what you mean..."

He gave off a hiss, apparently he thought what I said was funny. "You silly girl, do you not know what you are? Don't you know why you are here?"

I shook my head. "Please tell me."

"Well since you only have a little time left, I tell you. You are a.." He let out a roar and Ichigo appeared behind him and cut off his head. I stood there, a little bit surprised.

I sighed and turned to Ichigo, "Way to go. Now how am I supposed to find out why I am here?" He smiled hesitantly. I sighed, so much for that idea. "Well I have got to find out some other way I guess."

Rukia looked at me quizzically. " Wait, what do you mean 'find out why I am here'? Don't you know what you are?"

Now it was my turn to be confused. "What do you mean what I am?" My head started turning with confusion and a well developed migraine developed. I had no idea what was going on, other than I had landed into the Bleach world. Did Rukia somehow know? Ichigo seemed to be just as confused as I am. Guess he won't help any.

Rukia held up her hand. "Wait a second. I could tell you, but I am pretty sure there is someone who could explain it better." My eyes widened, I knew who she meant. Not him, anyone but him. Please!

_**(After School)**_

I sat on the floor, in a well amounted space from the guy across from me. His smirk was the only thing I could see behind his green and white striped hat. Curse that overly confident perv. "Well are you going to ask me questions or are you going to just sit there and cower away from me?" I glared at him. I wasn't cowering, I was just keeping distance between us.

"Fine, what exactly am I and what is going on?" Simple enough, but it asked everything I needed to know.

His smile widened as he tipped his hat lower. "Well that was a short question. Let's see, I am guessing you already know who I am and who everyone in this 'world is." From the look on my face, he probably guessed he was right. "Anyway, the like of your type haven't been seen for a while. For a couple of hundred years or so, and as to how you came to be, I have only a guess. You are a hybrid, a sort of test conducted to see if they could be brought back, and as far as I know, you are the only success." He took a moment, letting me gather it all up. "Your power is immense and with some practice, you might be able to take down everyone in this room. By using just the thoughts in your mind, you can make things happen. If you want you can make things disappear and reappear just by thinking of it. However, this does come with complications. I you use to much of this for more than two hours at a time, you will receive serious brain damage. That's how the others where wiped out during the war."

I nodded, "So what exactly am I?"

"Well, you are a..."

**/Sorry for not posting sooner, I just got some access to a computer! How is it so far? I hope its okay. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
